1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to thermal therapy devices and relates more specifically to hot and cold packs for providing thermal therapy to the perennial area of a patient.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of thermal therapy have been used in the past to provide either heating or cooling to specific parts of a patient's body. For example, heat has been used in the past to increase blood flow and speed the healing process to an injured area. Similarly, cooling has been used to prevent and reduce swelling and pain. In the past, hot or cold packs have been used in a variety of applications. One application of particular interest is in providing thermal therapy to post-partum patients in the perineal and rectal areas. This therapy has been provided in a variety of ways. For example, cool therapy has been provided by placing crushed ice in a latex exam glove, closing the cuff of the glove and placing it on the perineal area. Obvious problems with using an exam glove and ice to provide cool therapy include: (1) leakage, (2) uncontrolled temperature, (3) nursing time, (4) latex allergies, (5) lack of conformity to shape of the perineal area, AND (6) uncontrolled duration of temperature. One advantage of this type of device, however, is that it is relatively inexpensive and relatively readily available.
However, due to the many disadvantages listed above, another type of device which has been developed is a combination perineal pad and cold pack in which the cold pack is located either inside or on top of the perineal pad. When the cold pack is located inside the perineal pad, the amount of cooling available to the patient is reduced due to the insulative qualities of the absorbent material. In instances in which the cold pack is fixedly attached to the top of the perineal pad, cooling is readily available, but the cold pack may not be located in the most useful location on the pad. Also, the pad may not be of the most appropriate size or absorbency for the particular patient's needs. Also, the combination of a cold pack and perineal pad can be more expensive than desired in today's cost-conscious health care environment.
Similar advantages and disadvantages exist with regard to methods and devices for providing heat therapy to the perineal and rectal areas of a patient. Two commonly used methods to provide heat therapy are: (1) moistening a towel or other absorbent device with hot water and applying it to a patient, or (2) moistening a towel or other absorbent device and then heating it in a microwave oven before applying it to a patient. Obvious disadvantages of each of these methods include potential for burning due to overheating, not achieving therapeutic heat, and presence of moisture when moisture may be contra indicated.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device which is relatively inexpensive, easy for hospitals to use, and flexible to meet the individual needs of a particular patient. The subject invention meets all of the needs described above.